


The Last Sunset

by AmoraRisa



Series: The Last Ones [1]
Category: Abominable (2019)
Genre: Abominable (2019) - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Dreamworks, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoraRisa/pseuds/AmoraRisa
Summary: Yi and Jin share some moments on the rooftop before Jin leaves for med school.
Relationships: Jin & Yi (Abominable), Jin/Yi (Abominable)
Series: The Last Ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Last Sunset

She was at the rooftop, as he expected. The melody from her violin put a warm smile in his face. He could stay silent and watch her play for hours! He had done it before.

But no, today was different. He reminded to himself that he needed to talk to her.

"Yi?" he said softly.

The sudden call startled her, but as soon as she turned around and saw Jin, she smiled back.

"Well, well... And here I thought I wouldn't see you today" she smirked as she put the violin back into the case.

"Aw, you missed me, didn't you?" Jin teased her.

"I didn't say that. So, what's the matter? Nai Nai asked you to call me? The lady from the 4th needs help with the computer again?”

"No, no one asked me to call you. I came on my own. I hoped I'd find you here".

"Oh, okay" the girl blushed but tried to hide it.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all" she nodded for him to sit beside her.

The view of the town was breathtaking. The sunset at the horizon and the purple and golden clouds made the atmosphere quite magical.

Jin was almost afraid to speak. He didn’t want to ruin this moment, he didn’t want to wake up from that dream. So they stayed like that for a few seconds.

“Jin?” Yi eventually broke the silence.

“Yes?”

“Why did you want to see me?”

"I've actually come to say goodbye".

"Goodbye?" Yi repeated with a confused look.

"Yeah, I leave for Beijing tomorrow morning. Off to med school!"

"But I thought the semester didn't start until next week!"

"I have to go earlier for some registration stuff" he explained.

"Oh, I see" she lowered her head. "But you'll visit often, right? I mean, you've got your family and cousin here. Not to mention that all of your girlfriends will miss you!"

"True" he boasted. "Don't worry, I don't intend to leave them heartbroken. I'll visit frequently".

They both giggled for a while.

Then he turned and faced her. He looked deep into her eyes and said:

"Yi, I want you to know that this summer was great for me! After our adventure, every day was better than the last".

"It really was. I confess... I had missed spending time with you” she said and looked away. “But I guess I never really realized it until our quest for Everest".

"We did have some great moments when we were kids, right?"

"Of course" she smiled as the memories flooded her mind. "But this last month was great too. I never imagined you were so good at basketball! I thought your only talent was posing for a selfie".

Jin made a funny grimace.

"So that's what you were thinking the other day when you followed me on Instagram? Is it because you'll miss seeing my handsome face?"

"Shut up, Jin! You know I only did it to make fun of your silly looks and stupid quotes!"

"You haven't seen anything yet! Just wait till I put on those white robes!"

Yi punched his shoulder and rolled her eyes.

“I pity the girls at Beijing!” she sighed.

The sunset was captivating. Even if they now couldn’t see the stars they saw on their trip across China, the sky could still amaze them with its beauty, even in a crowded city.

So, that was it? The last sunset before he was gone?

"Jin?" she asked gently.

"Mm?"

"Is this what you truly want? Becoming a doctor, I mean. It isn't just because of your family, right?"

"Okay, you know me, Yi! I'll admit my decision was at first a bit shallow. But after our trip, I realized that I want to take care of people. And by being a doctor I can practice just that".

"Then I'm happy for you. Good luck with everything".

"Thanks" he smiled.

"And I think it suits you. Not just because of the white robes. You are good at taking care of people. Peng, me..."

"Will you please take care of him while I'm gone?"

"Of course!” she reassured him. “I know now that I must be close to the ones I care about. I was distant for too long and it wasn't good for me".

"Well, from now on everything's gonna be better, I promise” he rubbed her shoulder. “You're closer with your family, my annoying presence will be far away from here and your final year of school begins!"

"I think at least one of these things is negative" she giggled.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine in school. So… Thought about what comes after?"

"I guess. Violin has always been my passion. I've done some research and found some pretty good music schools in Beijing and--"

"Close to me, eh?" he interrupted her with a teasing tone.

"Yeah, that's the only disadvantage" she laughed. "So anyway" Yi continued, "I talked to my mom about it and she agrees. She thinks it's the best choice for me. And, I admit, it helped that you'll be there too. She was more easily convinced".

"So I won't get rid of you that easily".

"Never!"

"Well, then you must visit me in Beijing. T-to see the city, that is" he stuttered a bit. "We can check out the music schools if you want".

"I'd like that" she gave him a warm smile.

They were staring into each other’s eyes when Yi’s mobile buzzed in her pocket.

“It’s my mom” she read the message. “Says dinner’s ready. I should go home, I don’t want to eat cold food. Wanna come over?”

“I’d love to, but maybe some other time. It’s my last night here and I must dine with my family”.

“Yes, of course! Silly of me to ask” she blushed. “Well, at least you should make a quick stop to grab some of Nai Nai’s pork buns for the big trip”.

“That’s an offer I can’t refuse” he said with excitement.

The sun had already set, but Jin didn’t mind. He knew he would watch many other sunsets on this rooftop. And he had a feeling they would all be as beautiful as this.

He’d be back soon.


End file.
